


fallen.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Demon Dream, Flashbacks, Flying, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hell, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Knives, Lots of Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Psychological Trauma, Weird Plot Shit, Wings, bad killed someone on accident, clay is dream, darryl is bad, demon george?? kinda?? it’s complicated, demon sapnap, demon skeppy, don’t ship them you weirdos, every relationship is platonic in this, fallen angel badboyhalo, judge a6d, logic that doesn’t make sense, nick is sapnap, no beta we die like men, skeppy is a prankster, woohoo pain, zak is skeppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens when you fall?it’s dangerous down there. you’ll get thrown around like some sort of dog toy. maybe being alone would be better. yeah. a loner. that’s what you’ll be. it’s better not to trust anyone.right?(lowercase intentional when used)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Vincent | a6d, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, GeorgeNotFound & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo. shoutout to @/skeptea on twt for hyping me up to post the first part/post at all!! i’ve. really wanted to write something like this for a while , i’m so excited to finally get back into my groove again!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this prologue <3
> 
> -kazu :)

**All** he felt was fear. What had he done? He didn’t mean to do that. Why did he do that? How did he do that? You’re not supposed to tamper with human lives. 

The blood was on his hands. Metaphorical blood, really. He didn’t actually make someone bleed out.

“No, no, no, oh no, oh heavens no. I— I didn’t do that, there’s no way…” He mumbled, staring down at his hands, shaky and clear. “Judge, I didn’t, I couldn’t, you must understand that- please-“

“The evidence is before you, Darryl. Who else was there besides you?” The Judge ruled. Darryl could feel the icy, hateful, demeaning stare, even through the Judge’s blindfold. “I’m appalled you think you can lie to me. Lying will result in further punishment, Darryl.”

“I didn’t mean it, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to k—k- send him to Hell, sire.” Darryl scrambled to come up with a good argument, fumbling over his words. Everything he said sounded like a lie. Oh dear, oh no.

“Accident or not. Punishment must be delivered accordingly.” He spoke. “There is only one punishment for a crime this high.” 

No. No no no. Please.

  
  


“Banishment from Heaven.”

  
  


He didn’t want to fall. He wouldn’t survive down there. They would tear him to shreds as soon as they saw him. “Please, Judge, I- I’m not a murderer, please!” He cried. It was futile. There was no choice.

A sigh. “The evidence has been presented. Your argument is no more. The court has decided, Darryl. Do I need to reiterate your case?” Frustration was clear. The angel shivered. “Good. I will continue with the closing statement, then. Darryl Noveschoch, you are convicted of lying under oath, and tampering of human lives. Your punishment is banishment from Heaven into Hell, permanently.”

He trembled at the stand. _ This was your fault. If you just- if you just didn’t- _

  
  


“Punishment is effective immediately.”

Darryl felt tears pool in his eyes. He blinked them off quickly. No. There had to be something wrong. He could still fight it- “I- I understand, Judge.” But it was futile. A force grabbed him from behind, and with his corporeal form’s strength, he couldn’t fight it. He was led away, fear in his form. He almost started crying, again.

  
  
  


And he was led. For hours. It felt like hours, at least. He knew where he was going. To the edge of Heaven, or to the pit, where angels were sent to fall to Hell. He was terrified. Of everything. What would he do? He would die, quite easily. It’s dangerous down there, they don’t treat the fallen angels nicely, he heard. 

He would be dead. They would probably beat his poor form into a pulp, or even worse. Why did he deserve this?

  
  


Darryl was pushed in front, where he was greeted with the steepest drop he had seen in his life. Nothing to save him. Straight down. He swallowed hard, harder than he ever had before. 

He felt a hard push on his back, sending him over the edge. He let out a scream. More of a cry, based off of the way he choked back tears.

  
  
  


And he fell. 

  
  
  


His body burned, falling for millions of miles. Clouds fell around him.

  
  


Wings turned a dark, pitch black.

  
  


It hurt so much. All he felt was pain. 

  
  


He remembered crying. Lots of crying. So much pain. Why did he deserve this? What was he?

  
  


A monster?

  
  


Someone who’s only choice was to kill?

  
  


Some sort of beast?

  
  


He felt so sorry. For anything he did. For everything he did.

  
  


It was just a mistake. Please.

  
  
  


~~_ I’m sorry. _ ~~

  
  
  


You’re a monster.


End file.
